Daddy's Little Girl Goes Bad
by Purp1eLady
Summary: Nathan's sister comes along for the ride. But Nathan never knew he had a sister. Nathan/Karen and OC/OC
1. Meeting You Again

**_READ READ READ: Just so you know, I'm not starting out at the beginning at the movie, I'm starting at the hospital scene. I'm also not going to write the scenes that Avery isn't in. Just a warning. :READ READ READ_  
**

**P.S. This is going to be a short story. Like 3 chapters.  
**

* * *

**I don't own anything but Avery, Blake, and my ideas.  
**

**Summary: Nathan's sister comes along for the ride. But Nathan never knew he had a sister. Nathan/Karen and OC/OC**

* * *

**Chapter 1- Meeting**

I was woken up from my sleep by a phone ringing. What now?

I rolled over and flipped open my cell and said, "Price here."

"It's Nathan, Avery. They found him." I heard Bennett say, and I threw the covers off and said, "Where?"

"The hospital." She said, and I hung up, and ran to my closet.

I quickly threw on a pair of jeans, a black shirt, a black leather jacket, and my favorite pair of converse. I then threw my hair into a ponytail, and put on my pilot sunglasses.

My name is Avery Cameron Price. I'm 22, and my brother doesn't know he has a sister. I was trained to be a spy for the CIA when I was 12. My dad's a spy too, and my mom's dead. I haven't seen my dad since I was 17. I only have a 5th grade education. I'm widely known for wanting to be killed the same for my dad. I've been to every continent, and I left the CIA when I was 16. I've kept tabs on Nathan, my younger brother, for 10 years without him knowing, and he's about to find he has an older sister.

I walked over to my closet, grabbed a bag threw a couple of blankets (knowing Nathan he would get a girl involved) and grabbed my bag that held my sniper in it, and threw them both over my shoulder, and then grabbed my .45 ACP Pistol, and slid it under my shirt.

I then ran out of the room, locking the door, and down the stairs (well more like jumping over them.)

I got in my 1969 Mustang Mach 1 Fastback, and threw the stuff in the back, and sped out of the parking lot of the apartment complex.

I stayed on 90, and sometimes hit 100mph.

Then I reached the hospital.

I got out grabbing my other .45 ACP Pistol, and hiding it in my jacket.

I walked into the hospital, and I immediately saw dudes in black, and a guy said, "AVERY PRICE! STAY WHERE YOU ARE!"

They pulled out their guns, and I pulled out mine and aimed them at them and said, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

They both visibly gulped, and froze in place.

I smirked and said, "Now put down the guns, and don't move."

They both slowly put down the guns, and both held their hands in the air, and I smiled and said, "Now, don't try to follow me, if you do, I will shoot."

They both gulped again, and I smiled and then turned around, and kept walking. Then after a while, I finally found Nathan but he was talking on a phone.

I grabbed the phone, and cracked it in half, grabbed Nathan's arm, pulled him up, and said, "Follow me."

"Who are you?" Nathan asked, and I said, "Avery."

We started walking, and we met up with Bennett who had balloons in her hands hiding her face.

Nathan had on a hoodie, and I was in the front, and had the guns still in my hands.

"What do you both have to do with this?" Nathan asked, and Bennett said, "I'm a friend of your father's."

"My father was just killed." Nathan said, and I chuckled.

"I'm talking about your real father." Bennett said.

"Wait, Karen." Nathan said, and I rolled my eyes, and Bennett and Nathan started arguing, and I said, "There's no time for arguing."

Then Bennett said, "They're here."

I cocked the guns, and said, "We need to hurry."

We were led by Nathan into a room, and he pulled back a curtain, and there was a girl there who was fairly pretty. I'd give her that.

I looked around, and Nathan and her started talking, and I said, "Hurry up."

Nathan grabbed Karen, and she noticed me, well my guns, and said, "She's holding guns."

I went with Bennett, and I saw Kazlow, and I said, "Get to my car, now."

I grabbed Nathan's upper arm, and pulled him along behind me, and one of the guys saw me, and I pushed him and Karen to Bennett, and the dudes started shooting, and then I said, "RUN!"

I shot at the guys, and one came straight for me, but I kicked him in the face, wrapping my legs around his neck and flipping him while cracking his neck, and landing on my hands.

I did a front hand spring, and Bennett said, "You haven't lost your touch."

I smirked and said, "Thanks."

We then started running, and Nathan was in front of my car, and I unlocked it, and he got in the front, and Karen got in the back, and I started the car, and Bennett came to my window and said, "Wait till I get them away, and then drive. I'll cause a distraction, and take care of them, Price."

Nathan was about to say something but I said, "Like I would hurt my own brother."

I shut off my lights, and bounced my knee, and Bennett drove away fast, and Nathan said, "Why did she say my last name when she was talking to you?"

I pulled out seeing the guys follow Bennett and said, "Because, it's my last name too."

I turned onto the road, and Nathan said, "Why?"

I rolled my eyes speeding up and said, "Spread your legs."

"Why? And you didn't answer my question." Nathan said, and I put my gun up to his head, and Karen screamed, I said, "Legs. Now."

He spread his legs, and grabbed my knife, and cut the seat, and pulled out my revolver, and handed it to Nathan and I said, "It's yours. Dad had it in your name."

I threw the knife behind my seat, and sped up.

Nathan looked at the gun and then at me and said, "What do you mean by dad?"

I was now annoyed, and very pissed off.

One, I was shot at. Two, he was very annoying with all of his questions, and three, I just ruined my leather seats.

I shifted gears as I sped around a corner, and said, "Because I was talking about your dad."

"Then why did you say it like he was your dad too?" Nathan asked.

I clinched my fist and said, "God, I thought was stupid, and I only have a 5th grade education."

"You mean, you're his daughter?" Nathan asked, and I smirked and said, "Finally."

"You're my sister," Nathan said, and I nodded, and said, "Nice to see you again."

"Who're my real parents? And the guy on the phone said he was from the CIA, ah, Frank Burton." Nathan asked, and I said, "Mom's dead, Dad's… in hiding, and I used to work for Frank as did Bennett."

I then noticed cars following and I said, "Damn it."

I sighed and said, "I love this car so much, but it's going to be blown up. Fuck it."

I sighed and handed Nathan a pair of keys and said, "4311 Claritin Boulevard, Apartment 2, Arlington, Virginia. Memorize it. I'll see you soon. You have to ditch those clothes. You have to jump when I turn, got it?" I asked.

Nathan looked scared and I said, "Nathan I've watched over you since I was 12. I know this is scary, but I'm coming back."

He looked at me and said, "Promise?"

I smiled and said, "Promise."

Before Nathan got to the curb I said, "Love you, bro."

He smiled, and jumped, and then Karen did, and I shut the door, and sped up, and tugged out another thing from the cut open seat, and it was a bomb.

I sighed, and said, "I love you baby. Best car I've ever had. Stuck with me forever. Rest in Peace."

I then lit the end, and sighed and said, "Here we go."

I had 30 seconds, and I counted down.

30,

Shots were fired.

25,

I got hit in the shoulder.

20,

I grabbed the bags, and put them on my not hurt shoulder.

15,

I grabbed my pictures that I had of Mom, Dad, Nathan, and me when everything was fine.

10,

I made sure my accelerator was stuck.

5,

I went to the passenger's seat, and kept my hand on the handle.

3,

I held the door open a crack.

2,

I leaned out.

1,

I jumped.

0,

My best friend blew up.

* * *

**Nathan POV**

After Karen and I jumped, and started running, and then there was an explosion. I looked over, and there was a giant cloud of fire.

No. She couldn't be dead.

But instead of crying, I said, "Come on. Let's go."

* * *

**AN: How'd you like it? Should I keep going?**

**Please Review!**


	2. The Train

**_READ READ READ: Just so you know, I'm not starting out at the beginning at the movie, I'm starting at the hospital scene. I'm also not going to write the scenes that Avery isn't in. Just a warning. :READ READ READ_  
**

**P.S. This is going to be a short story. Like 3 chapters.**

**Summary: Nathan's sister comes along for the ride. But Nathan never knew he had a sister. Nathan/Karen and OC/OC**

* * *

**I don't own anything but Avery, Blake, and my ideas.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2- The Train**

**Avery POV**

I held my shoulder tightly, and wrapped it up with ripped blankets I had.

I stood up, and walked into the train station with my jacket over my bullet wound. No one noticed.

I even put on a small smile to act normal though on the inside, I was in pain.

I got on the train, and immediately started searching for Nathan.

Instead I found Karen in a room duct-taped.

Oh shit.

They're here.

I pulled off the duct-tape from her mouth, but before I could do her hands, I was tackled.

I rolled over, and kicked the guy in the face, and Karen said, "AVERY!"

The guy tried pinning me, but I kneed him in the groin, and he rolled back, and I pulled out a gun, and said, "You're so lucky I can't shoot you without making noise."

I then stepped on his stomach, and his ribs cracked, and I untapped Karen, and she said, "Thanks."

I nodded, and said, "Let's go."

"You're bleeding." She said standing up, and I realized my shoulder was bleeding heavily.

Oh shit.

I groaned, grabbed the bags, but tossed the ones with the blankets, and said, "Where's Nathan?"

She started leading me, and we found Nathan tossing a guy out a window.

He turned and saw me and said, "You're alive."

I nodded and said, "I keep my promises."

He smiled at me, and I said, "We gotta get off this train."

Then the brakes were stopped, and I ran down the steps, and we ran off the train.

I had found out that Nathan found the apartment, and I didn't say anything.

We started walking me in the lead, and Nathan and Karen behind me.

I hadn't said anything, and I felt dizzy all the sudden, and I stepped back a little, and Nathan caught me right as I fell and he said, "Avery, are you okay?"

"She's bleeding," Karen said, and Nathan looked at my shoulder and said, "You got shot."

I nodded, and said, "We gotta keep moving."

I stood up, and then 2 cars pulled up, and I stood in front of Nathan and Karen, and I was shaking slightly. Not from being scared (I was never scared) but because I had lost a lot of blood.

Burton came out, and I held up the gun to him, and he said, "Don't shoot, Avery."

I held an expressionless face, and I said, "Why shouldn't I?"

"Because, you need medical help, and I want to talk." Burton said, "Look around, nobody's pointing a gun at you."

I kept my eyes trained on Burton, and said, "You don't need a gun to kill someone with your bare hands, Burton."

Burton had the nerve to say, "No that was just you and Blake."

I glared at Burton and started walking towards him and said, "You have no right to talk about Blake."

Blake and I used to date. We were partners. But when Bennett and I left the CIA, Blake stayed, and ended up getting shot to death by Burton. I couldn't go to the funeral because I was in Afghanistan at the time. I found out by Bennett telling me. I still haven't gotten over Blake. So I held a very strong hate for Burton.

Nathan grabbed my arm before I strangled Burton, and said, "If you're really the CIA, what's my real name?"

"Nathan, Nathan Price," Burton said still glancing over at me every now and then.

"Stephan, Stephan Price," Nathan said, and I rolled my eyes and said, "Stephan's your middle name."

"They argued about it, but your mom thought Nathan was better. The same with Avery, but they wanted to name her Cecilia, but your dad hated it so they named her Avery." Burton said, and I made a disgusted face at my middle name; Cecilia. **(No offense to the people name Cecilia.)**

"How do you know that?" Nathan asked.

"I was at the hospital the night you were born. The same with Avery." Burton said.

"What do you want?" Nathan asked.

"I want to get out of this dirt for starters, and get your sister to stop trying to kill me," Burton said half serious, half joking, "You 3 have been on the run for what, 22 hours?" Burton asked.

"Gotta be hungry the 3 of you. How about I buy you all a burger and a milkshake?" Burton asked.

**Nathan POV (At the diner)**

"Martin recently stole something very valuable from Kazlow, and he wants it back. If your father gets you, that puts your father in a very compromised position." Burton said.

"Why should my father suddenly start caring about me now?" I asked.

"Nathan, you don't know the first thing about your father, but your sister does." Burton said, and I glance at a very tense Avery who was being stitched up by a medic.

"I know he scares the shit out of you," I said, "And so does Avery."

**Avery POV**

Why was I here?

I sighed as a medic stitched me up, and once she was done I stood up, and put my jacket back on.

I looked out at the security guy outside, and he looked a little panicked.

I glanced around, and walked over to Burton and Nathan and said, "We need to leave. Now."

Nathan looked at me nervous, and Burton said, "Why?"

"Because, your security guy outside, looks very nervous." I said, and then the security guys got shot down, and I sighed and said, "Bingo."

I grabbed Nathan, pushed him onto the ground, and pulled out my gun, and then the shooting started.

I started shooting at the guys who were Kazlow's guys, and then I dropped to the floor as they shot back.

I pushed Nathan and Karen behind the counter, and said, "Stay down!"

I sighed as I noticed my sniper wasn't anywhere. Well damn it.

I saw Nathan poking his head out and I said, "GO!"

They ran and Kazlow's men came in, but I shot one in the head, and then the other shot back, and Nathan looked at me from the crack of the door of the exit, and I shook my head no, and he ran.

Then the woman who fixed me up started talking, and I made a run for it, as the dude started shooting.

I ran out the door, and jumped onto the back of the car that Nathan was driving, and I slid in the back of the car and said, "Thanks for waiting."

"Wasn't sure you were coming," Nathan said.

"What did he say?" Karen asked, and I reloaded my last pack of ammo, and said, "Nathan you still got that gun?"

He nodded, and I smirked and said, "Good job."

"My parent's murder, everything we've been through it's all about-"

"-A list," I said cutting Nathan off.

He looked at me and said, "You knew?"

I nodded, and he said, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you would've handed it over," I said.

"No I wouldn't-"

He stopped at the look I gave him and I said, "You have the list, and that's why they want you now."

He gave me a confused looked and I rolled my eyes and said, "Don't give me that look. I know you know where it is."

"Why does he want it so bad?" Karen asked and I said, "Because Burton and Kazlow's names are on the list. Of course they would want it back."

Then the cell rang, and Nathan said, "You want it?"

I nodded, and he handed it to me, and I said, "What?"

"Convenient that cell phones can be turned into listening devises as well," Kazlow said, and I said, "What do you want?"

"You and your brother have something that belongs to me. Now it's time to give it back. What use is it to you? Don't be foolish. Hand it over, and you'll be left alone." Kazlow said, and I smirked and said, "Oh really?"

"If you don't surrender that list, I'll be killing every friend of Nathan's. Jake, Gilly, Karen, neighbors, even his boring teachers. And when I'm finished he'll be responsible for the death of every friend he has on Facebook. But I think there is one person in particular you don't want to see get hurt," Kazlow said, and I looked at Nathan, and thought of dad.

"Am I right, Avery?" Kazlow said, and I said, "Okay, okay. So how do you propose we do this," I said.

"Simple. I give you a time and a place," Kazlow said.

"No. I'll pick the time and place. Somewhere public." I said because I already had an idea what to do.

* * *

**AN: How'd you like it?  
**

**One More Chapter. ****0o0****  
**

**I really did make this short. ****0_0**

**Please Review!**


	3. The Chase and Daddy Dearest

**_READ READ READ: Just so you know, I'm not starting out at the beginning at the movie, I'm starting at the hospital scene. I'm also not going to write the scenes that Avery isn't in. Just a warning. :READ READ READ_  
**

**P.S. This is going to be a short story. Like 3 chapters.  
**

* * *

**********Summary: Nathan's sister comes along for the ride. But Nathan never knew he had a sister. Nathan/Karen and OC/OC**  


******I don't own anything but Avery, Blake, and my ideas.**

* * *

**Chapter 3- The Chase and Daddy Dearest**

**Avery POV **

I sighed as I stepped out of the car, and got into the back of an old car that was drove by Nathan's friend Gilly.

"Were you followed," Nathan asked.

"No, I don't think so. I took my eighty-year-old neighbors car. Can't you tell it smells in here?" Gilly asked, and I said, "Get on with it."

"Did you do what I asked," Nathan asked, and I tapped my foot impatiently.

Gilly nodded and wordlessly handed Nathan the bag.

"Did you?" Nathan asked again. "Yeah man, just like I said." Gilly said, and he handed Nathan the tickets.

"Patio section, VIP access only, it's under 23D." Gilly said, and I said, "Good. Now drive."

Karen leaned up and kissed Gilly on the cheek, and I rolled my eyes.

Abduction

I stood by Karen as she took a picture of Kazlow taking the ticket that was place under the foot of the statue.

I sent the picture to Nathan, and we went back to the car.

I stood by the car waiting for Nathan, and I tapped my foot. I then got a call.

"Price here," I said, and Dad said, "Meet Nathan by the South Parking lot exit with your gun. He's gonna need your backup."

I shut the phone, and slid it in my pocket, grabbed my gun, and said, "Stay here."

I walked calmly to the exit, and had my gun beside my leg, and it blended in-ish with my jeans.

I waited for Nathan.

**Nathan POV**

The cell started ringing, and I said, "Martin."

"You're alive. That's good. Where are you?" He asked.

"In a shop on the lower level," I said.

"I need you to lead him to the South Parking lot," He said.

"If I do that, I'm dead." I said.

"If you stay where you are, you are dead. Trust me." He said.

"Why should trust you?" I asked.

"Because I'm here, son." He said, and I shut the phone.

**Avery POV**

Nathan then came out running-ish. He was limping.

Oh hell no.

I grabbed Nathan's arm, and helped him walk/run to the North exit where Karen and Gilly were when the guy pulled out a gun, and Nathan stopped, and I whispered, "Nathan, my gun's behind your back. Don't be scared."

He nodded just a little.

He then whispered, "Dad's here."

I then looked around discreetly, and Kazlow said, "It's over Nathan."

"You're not as good as your father Nathan. And you'll never live up to his expectations, Avery," Kazlow said, and I cocked my gun as quietly as I could.

I then saw a flash, and I smirked, and Nathan turned around, and the guy cocked his gun, and dad shot him in the chest. He fell to the ground dead.

I said, "Way to go, Dad."

Then Burton came over, and started talking to Nathan, and I stood by one of the cars leaning on the hood, and Burton came over and said, "Avery, how are you?"

I chuckled, and said, "Pissed, sad, shot, and starving."

Burton said, "I'm sorry."

Then he walked away.

I sighed, and then he came back with Dad's phone in hand and said to Nathan, "He wants to talk to you."

I listened, and Nathan said, "Where are you…When can I see you? Why don't you come out here and talk to me in person?"

"Why not… Well then it's up to me, I want to meet you… I don't care about the risks… Martin... Dad… but you and Avery are the only family I have left," Nathan said, and I smiled a small smile.

I then felt my own phone ring.

I sighed, and picked it up saying, "Price here."

"Avery, baby, it's me," I heard.

It can't be.

No, he's dead.

"I'm not dead," I heard again.

No, I'm going crazy.

"It's me. Blake."

* * *

**AN: So obviously I'm going to do a sequel, probably not anytime soon though. I have 2 stories in progress, and I keep writing on stuff that has nothing to do with them. 0_0**

**I know, bad me.  
**

**But I will post a chapter on here when I do a sequel.**

**I WILL NOT FORGET THIS STORY!**

**I PROMISE!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
